The Blessings
by lover103
Summary: When Soda, Steve and Jenjen go to a car show and then a drag race thigns get out of hand... will Soda and Pony get to stay with Darry and will Jenjen stay with Rachel and Heather? oh boy... its gonna be a long ride
1. Chapter 1

The outsiders I don't own.. but rachel, jenjen and heather i do.. this is my 2nd fanfic so give me some time to update.... im a blonde so ill need a friend to help me upload the next chapter...

Jenjen is 15

Rachel is 16

Heather is 15 1/2

* * *

Jenjen pov.

We were at a car show in Tulsa, Ok. Soda and Steve practically dragged me there. I wasn't bored nor was i happy. Sometimes a girl wants to do girl things. To bad I'm a greaser. otherwise i would go hang out with cherry and marcia. I love going to car shows and i like to fix cars. I'm the 2nd youngest in teh gang.

Rachel and heather are at work. Rachel works at the library in town full time and Heather works at the Dime store down the street part time. I know that i shouldn't work but i do work at the DX with Steve and Soda. They got me a job by telling their boss and he said that i could work there 3 days a week and get minimum pay. the day was hot and musty and i was getting tired of looking at the cars i could never have.

We have been here for hours. i looked at the clock on teh wall. it read 3:30 pm. I rolled my eyes.

"Look at this one soda!" Steve said, "Its a stingray. cool." While they drooled all over it i looked at a mustang. it was the mustang i wanted ever since i was a little girl. i sighed and told myself to stop looking at it. I stroaked my hand on the tired rims when the owner came up.

"Hey there. You like it?" He snapped.

I turned around and said, "Yes i do." I may be a greaser but i was oddly polite. i hated being polite even though the ass that messed with me is a bastard and deserved it.

"Well, no touching otherwise you'll pay."

i didn't say anything.

"Hey are you guys ready yet? We have been here for hours and looked at every single car." I yelled at steve and soda.

"No.." soda got cut off when this soc revved his engine and made fire come out the tail pipes. "Cool" soda and steve and me said together.

"Hey greasers!" The soc yelled, "You like my car?" They obviously were mocking us. Soda took my shoulders and lead me away. Soda was older dont forget.

"Is there a drag race going on tonight? If there is i wanna go." i said.

Soda looked at Steve and then Steve said, "i think so... Let me go find Tim and we'll make sure. I haven't been to a drag race in a little over a couple of weeks." He ran off to find Tim. The socs were pissing me off.

* * *

Well, idk if this chapter was short but i think it was good..... like i said this is my second fanfic.... my first one was Ponys gone. sorry i didnt mention the gang to much... i prromise that it will get better...... i get nervous if im trying to do something good. bear with me


	2. Chapter 2

Sodas pov.

Jenjen had a good idea about going to a drag race. I didn't go with Steve last time.

"Hey, wanna start heading home?" she asked.

"Yeah, like you said, we've seen every car."

As we walked i saw Johnny in the lot. He seen us an started walking towards our house. I don't think much on how many people just come right on over. We don't even keep our door locked. We have nothing to steal so.. yeah you get my drift. As we walked in the door Rachel was already home from her job. Darry was still at work until 5. it was only 4:30.

"Whats for dinner? I'm starved." Pony yelled as he walked in wearing his track stuff.

"Whatever I make." I teased.

"Aw! Are you going to make the pasta blue again? If you are, I'm not eating." He said walking upstairs.

"you know you loved it!" I shouted up the stairs.

"You know, now that Pony mentions it, you did make last nights bread purple. Make everything normal. Bread is not purple, it's white." Rachel countered.

"Yeah well...." I sadi trying to think of a comeback for those kind of words. "Forget it."

They all laughed. just thenm Two-bit pranced though the door. he was soooooo drunk.

"Good afternoon, mmy good lads!" He slurred.

"Two-bit, when was the last time you haven't been drunk?" Dally asked.

"Um. I don't remember. Probably never." He laughed.

"You are such an idiot!" Heather screamed.

"Looks like someone rubbed heather the wrong way." Jenjen sighed, "I better go look at who it is this time."

Jenjen pov.

As I walked outside, I saw Heather as shescreamed at someone. I walk over to her and then out of no where she brings her arm back as to punch and then hits me.

"You're the idiot!" I said.

"Oops." She said helping me up.

"Hate you too." i said sarcastically, "Whats going on?"

"He's bothering me thats all." She said as she jerked her thumb back. I looked behind her and saw Ronny, her ex. Ronny was a soc and Heather was a greaser. Odd couple but thatas how it went. It buged me that she had a so boyfriend but after they broke up for her not having money and his being drunk all of the time, she became a whole new person.

"Okay, Heather yuou and me are going back to the house and Ronny, you better go." i said pulling heathers arm.

"And if i dont?" Ronny asked angerly.

"You'll have hell to pay."

"From who? You? That's funny..." he laughed.

"No, Dallas." I countered. His face went from laughter to horror. I swear if I didnt know him I would probably laugh in his face and tell him what a whimp he is.

"Bye." Heather said sarcastically. He turned and walked away.

As we walked back in we smelled something cooking.

"Soda! You better not have made the pasta blue again!" Heather shouted.

"That's what I said." Pony said laughing at his brother.

"You all are just jealous because I'm a better cook than you all are."

"Yeah right." said Pony. It turned into a tickle-fest as Soda lundged for me and Pony. We both ran into his room and held the door shut. It was no use however, because Rachel and Heather were on hs side. When they caught me I almost peed my pants. They tickled us for about 10 minutes.

**_CRASH!_**

"What the Hell?!" Yelled Dally from down stairs.

we all came running down.

Rachel pov

We all came running down the stairs and heard Dally cussing up a storm. I am surprised windows or our ears for that matter didnt break. speaking of...

"What happened?" I aske das I looked through the glass on th ground.

"Well, I was sleeping when I heard the sound. I didnt see who did it or what did it. Darry is gonna have a cow." Dally said and then said, "Well, I'm out of here. have fun when Superman comes home."

* * *

this chapter might be short again..... sorry...... plz r&r


End file.
